memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bruise
A contusion, or bruise, was a traumatic injury in which blood vessels beneath the skin broke. A bruised eye socket was referred to as a black eye. Several of the Vulcan monks and later also Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander featured bruises in their faces following interrogation and torture by a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard led by Commander Thy'lek Shran in June of 2151. When Malcolm Reed asked Trip Tucker if he was certain there won't be any chance for negotiations, Tucker told him that Captain Archer came back with a face full of bruises from his last negotiation. ( ) In August of 2151, went to assist the Earth Cargo Service freighter . When Jonathan Archer asked first officer Matthew Ryan what happened, Ryan told him they were attacked by Nausicaan pirates but were able to fend them off but not without taking a few bruises. Later, the away team from Enterprise discovered that the crew of the Fortunate took a prisoner. This Nausicaan featured several bruises due to the torture and interrogation by Ryan. ( ) In September 2152, when Enterprise NX-01 traversed a neutronic storm and the starship's crew consequently had to hide in the vessel's catwalk, a "few bumps and bruises" from the turbulence were the only injuries the crew suffered from during their transit into that part of the ship. ( ) In 2370, Quark was treated by Doctor Julian Bashir and Yeto for a potentially fatal contusion of his auricular lobe. ( ) The following year, when the crew of the met Kes for the first time on the surface of , she had bruises around her left eye from having been tortured by the Kazon-Ogla. The Doctor later treated the bruises in Voyager s sickbay. ( ) On a planet in the Delta Quadrant, Kathryn Janeway and several protesters received bruises when security officers hit them with their batons. ( ) By running a bio analysis, Tom Paris managed to identify bruises on Kes' neck as the result of a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) In 2372, Miles O'Brien's trachea was bruised by the Jem'Hadar Temo'Zuma on Bopak III. ( ) That same year, Tuvok speculated that the death of Frank Darwin was the result of an accident involving a faulty circuit in a plasma conduit, a theory which was ruled out by The Doctor's analysis showing he had a contusion with a coup-contrecoup pattern indicating he was hit in the head with a moving object. ( ) Tuvok had several bruises on his face after he was interrogated, later that year, by soldiers of the Mokra Order. ( ) In 2373, Quark suffered multiple contusions, among other injuries, after spending time with Grilka. ( ) , received a bruise on his cheek as a result of T'Pol hitting him while they had been sparring in the gym aboard Enterprise NX. Tucker had to receive treatment for the bruise in sickbay, Phlox applying an anti-inflammatory gel to the injury. Though Trip initially lied to Archer that the bruise was a result of having become "a little careless inside a ventilating unit," Archer correctly suspected Trip had the bruise because T'Pol had struck him.}} The term could also be applied metaphorically to describe a psychological wound. In 2365, Dr. Katherine Pulaski asked if Data had a circuit for bruised feelings. ( ) In 2369, Aamin Marritza suggested he might bruise Kira Nerys's vanity by assuring her that he, supposedly "Darhe'el", didn't remember her until hearing her name. ( ) In 2370, Bareil Antos suggested Kira stay at a Bajoran monastery to aid her bruised spirit. ( ) In 2372, Julian Bashir asked if his Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram bruised Garak's ego through playing spy, a role the Cardassian took seriously. ( ) In 2374, Kathryn Janeway recalled being chastised by Tuvok in front of three Starfleet admirals at their first meeting, comments which bruised her ego but were valid ones. ( ) In 2375, Benjamin Sisko described himself as having a bruised ego following a fight with . ( ) External link * Category:Medical conditions